Tribe and Coven one in the same
by TheDarienne
Summary: A new family of vampires are in Forks. What effect will this have on the people they meet? And what secrets are they hiding?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything in this story apart from the St-Claire clan, all my inspiration is thanks to the genius of Stephanie Meyer. P.S please review even if you do not like so I can improve thanks! X

-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue - Elen; A History

Life has a strange way of creeping up on you when you least expect it. My mom used to have this saying, " If life hands you lemons, then make lemonade." Well that is great mom but you never told me what to do if life, hands me over to death.

Do not get me wrong I am not afraid of death, never was, and I know that may sound conceited coming from someone who cannot die but, it's true. Birth, for the child, is simple, painless. Death can also be; it is the part in the middle that can become complicated.

You see I had a simple, happy childhood. I was born on the 23rd August 1662 to a loving mother, Carys Llewellyn, who was even more loving as I never knew my father and as a result she loved me enough for both of them. She told me that my father knew she was pregnant but he was forbidden to see her by his father who was a pastor and was disgusted at his son having a child out of wedlock. My father then went missing a year later and after a search was conducted and there seemed to be no trace of him he was presumed dead. I was only one year old at the time and therefore do not remember it well but my mother was everything to me throughout my childhood.

When I was 16 a terrible accident bought me into the knowledge of vampires truly existing, and it was then that I had the epiphany that led me to believe that this was what had become of my father. I searched for any trace of one of their kind for years and nothing, until two found me.

Even now I do not know how it happened, but I "died" on the 23rd May 1680 and after that I never saw my mother again. Three years later we went back and next to the memorial headstone that had been laid for my father there was one for me, and next to that was my mothers; I later found out she had died from malnutrition she had stopped eating after I had - gone. She had lost everything and I have never stopped blaming myself. The complicated thing about all this is that if it was not for Lucien, I would not be writing this now, I would have been in that graveyard in 1680, for it had been he who startled the vampire who bit me, soon enough that I survived ; but not soon enough to stop the venom.

Now Lucien is like a father to me and is the head of our coven. Until recently there was five of us; Lucien, the eldest. Arnaud who was sired by Lucien in 1678 due to Lucien being Arnaud's doctor when he fell victim to a late outbreak of the Black death. Then there was me, Elen Juliana Llewellyn St-Claire, I still have no idea as to the identity of the monster who sired me as the coward came at me from behind. Then there is Devon who was also sired by Lucien, in 1812 after I discovered him badly beaten and dying in an alley in Paris; to this day he still has no recollection what happened to him before Lucien saved him. Finally, the newest addition to the family is Marcus who was sired a mere ten years ago by Arnaud, after he was attacked by a bear in the forests near where we were residing at the time; I believe he still feels a little out of place sometimes around us old-fashioned types, but if he does he never mentions it.

So that was the family, however, as I said, that was until recently. You see our coven, the Parisian coven, better known to most as the St-Claire clan, are vegetarian vampires; meaning we only drink the blood of animals. It is natural for us all to have terrible difficulty with this at the beginning, but with a lot of practice the lifestyle becomes easier to adopt - for most.

From what Lucien has explained to me, Arnaud had trouble taking on the vegetarian lifestyle from the moment he was sired. Back in the late 18th century he left the coven for many years, by all accounts this took place not long before I was turned, unable to control his lust for blood he went to pursue other ways of existing. However, in 1814 we were in Paris in Lucien and Arnaud's mortal birthplace, there was me, Lucien and our then newborn Devon; and Arnaud had tracked us down. He spun Lucien a tale of deepest regret and begged for forgiveness; and Lucien being the forgiving soul that he is welcomed him back with open arms. If you were to ask my opinion I would say this is one of Lucien's flaws, and to me he does not have many, but this one he does; he trusts too easily.

For years everything was fine, yet I still never trusted Arnaud. There was just something about him, every time he looked at me it was like he was waiting for something, biding his time. For what I still do not know, but that is how it felt. It may have been my often overwhelming paranoia rearing its ugly head, although somehow, this time, I do not think so. After Arnaud sired Marcus I began to trust him more he had shown strength in what he had done to save him and I am glad he did, Marcus is my confidante I cannot bear to think what I would do without him now; we were as close as any family could get.

Six months ago we were living in Alaska; when _it_ happened. Her name was Marie Robbins and she was driving Arnaud crazy. Her scent was like a drug to him; his own personal brand of heroin. He could not take it, he lost control. He could not stop. She could not stop him. The rest of the family; did not know. A few weeks later we caught him, the taste of human blood had been too much and he had relinquished his diet, he was with a young girl she could have been no older than twelve.

She was drained of blood, of life.

The argument which ensued revealed that Arnaud had murdered six people in that week alone. It was _two_ weeks since Marie Robbins had been reported dead.

I had never seen Lucien so angry ; he banished Arnaud and told him that if he were to ever come near the family again we would have to destroy him; to protect others. What happened next I still do not understand and according to what he tells me neither does Lucien, but somehow I think he is just saying that to protect me.

I remember it all clearly. The anger in me built till I could not control it; I had only just started to trust him and then he betrayed me. "How could you? We trusted you. We helped you. Did it all mean nothing to you? How could you just betray us?"

I was met by silence. Not a shocked silence, I am renowned for my temper; one of my more negative features, but a chilling, haunting silence. Even the birds had ceased their melodious choruses.

" Betrayed you did I little one? You want to talk about betrayal, why you should converse with our dear Lucien. He has not told you the truth once since you were born; or should I say reborn. You ought to be careful Lucien you never know who may come looking for a talent, a treasure like her," and then he was gone and we have not seen nor heard of him since.

I never talk much with the others about what was said that night. They become angry at the mention of Arnaud, Marcus in particular as it is his belief that Arnaud would have completed the job which the bear had started that night, rather than turned him, if Lucien had not been there to make him stop. Between you and me; I agree.

Yet the things that were implied that night by Arnaud's eloquent and concise little speech are always haunting my mind. Even though I did not trust Arnaud, something about Lucien's reaction to his words gave them a slight hint of credibility.

After everything that had occurred we obviously had to leave Alaska, and that is how we found ourselves here; under a constant cover of cloud and rain. The little town of Forks, Washington. Population 3120; now 3124. This is where the story starts and one thing is for certain it is going to be a roller coaster of a tale; so why not tag along for the ride. You never know, you might have fun.


	2. Can't Be

Chapter 1 - Can't be

She looked distortedly familiar, although I couldn't place how. It was as if I had seen her before, something as simple as passing someone on the street and remembering a face, or at least a close relative to which she bore a striking resemblance. While I was contemplating her familiarity, the small girl turned to her mother, the relation obvious through appearance; she had inherited her mother's chocolate brown curls which fell in perfect ringlets to just passed her shoulder.

With an elegant and almost… angelic movement; the only word I can think of to describe it, the older woman knelt down to the child's height, placing in her hands a small, green, velvet purse. This obviously had a deeper meaning to the child as her face lit up in a smile that warmed my heart, I couldn't help but smile along with her, and her honey eyes glittered with excitement.

She carefully tipped the contents of the purse into her hand; before I could make any move to catch it the silver locket, which had escaped it's velvet prison, slipped through her finger and hit the emerald grass with a resonating thud, as if it carried the weight of the world inside it. I ran to retrieve it for her . I don't know why but I felt an automatic pull to this child, as if she was a magnet drawing me in. I felt the need to protect her.

However, as my hand gripped the cold metal of the locket I looked up and realized that I was no longer standing in the picturesque park that I had occupied moments ago, I could no longer here the soft hum of the birds, or smell the lavender that had grown on the banks of the small river there reflecting the last rays of the evening sun. No, now I was staring into an endless darkness, there was nothing. silence. There was a lingering smell in the background that I couldn't quite place it was like the smell of old parchment, rotting, decay. For a terrifying moment I thought I was alone. my pulse began to increase , I could feel and hear my heart trying to beat it's way through my ribcage and it was becoming difficult to breathe.

Then I saw it. A silhouette of a figure could be seen in the distance, and knowing I was no longer alone made my breathing level but still I was wary as I walked closer to the figure that was curled up in a ball rocking back an forth. I could tell it was a young girl; whispering:

Good night my angel

Now it's time to sleep.

And still so many things I want to say.

Remember all the songs I sang for you

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart there will always be a part

Of me.

As I listened I realised she was reciting a lullaby, no doubt sang to her by her mother as a child, and it was beautiful. In a way it reminded me of my relationship with my erratic, hair-brained mother; that no matter how far apart we ever were or ever would be, there are some things that are 'ours' and will always remind us of each other, no matter what.

As I stepped closer to the girl, I realized I recognized those perfect chocolate brown ringlets, that now feel to the centre of her back. It was the same girl, but where as before her eyes really were the gateway to her soul glittering with excitement at receiving a gift from her mother, now they were closed tightly. From the flickering of her eyelashes you could almost feel the effort she was using to keep them closed, and at first I thought she might be crying. But as I looked closer I realised there were no tears, in fact her face was perfect. There were no blemishes, she had perfect, pale complexion and her deep red lips contrasted so dramatically with her skin, but it looked right, a perfect imperfection.

As I stood there watching her I noticed that the small locket still lay neatly in the palm of my hand. It was a simple piece, no intricate design but on both sides there was an inscription. On the front was the word 'Elen' and simple reasoning caused me to deduce that this was the girl's name; and on the other side was two words: "My Treasure." Here my curiosity took over and I gently began to open the locket terrified of breaking the fragile clasp. Inside were two miniature portraits of who I assumed to be the Elen's parents.

My eyes were drawn immediately to a face that I had very recently laid eyes on myself, and even on paper her mother was beautiful, the artist had really captured the life in her eyes as she grinned back at me from behind the thin layer of glass in the locket.

But what I saw in the other side of the locket made me cry out in surprise. In the space that was reserved for the portrait of her father, stared back the eyes of a face I knew so well, of course had this portrait been in color his eyes would have been different then to what they are now but there was no mistaking; it was him. But it couldn't be could it? And if it was did the others know, did Edward know? Did he know?

Confusion rose. Confusion turned to panic. I slowly lifted my gaze to look at the small girl, as her distorted familiarity began to make sense; but what I saw before me encased my heart in such an icy grasp that it froze my entire body and the air around me turned to mist. All I could do was stare as bright scarlet eyes gazed with such a burning ferocity back at me and without warning a shrill scream pierced the air.

" Bella, Bella wake up!" That's when I realized; "Bella!" It was me who had screamed.

Charlie's eyes swam into focus above me, worry evident in the gaze he now fixed upon me. " Bella, are you ok?" he asked obviously unsure how to deal with a hysterically screaming teenage girl at three am.

"Yeah. Fine. Bad dream." I replied trying to sound calmer when inside I was battling with the option to scream till I shock the house to it's very foundations.

"Ok, well if you're sure;" he was already making his way to the door at this point. "Just try and get some sleep, ok Kiddo. Night, " and with that he was gone.

As soon as the door clicked shut I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could, whilst tripping over the tangle of blankets I had managed to get myself in, to my open bedroom window. However, before I could get there a strong pair of arms encircled my waist and I physically had to stop myself from screaming, even though I knew who it was.

"Edward," I breathed relief evident on every syllable. "where were you?" I turned round throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest, inhaling a scent that was uniquely his. Now I was safe.

" You started screaming and I could not stop you. I heard Charlie coming so I hid in the closet. What was it love? What happened?"

Then it all came flooding back. The girl. The locket. Him. Scarlet.

"A nightmare that's all." for some reason this answer didn't stop his concern.

"Bella, what was Carlisle doing in your nightmare?" My one downfall; I talk in my sleep. I looked into his captivating eyes and not for the first time I was thankful he could not read my mind , god only knows the myriad of contradicting thoughts and scenarios I was creating in my head , that would confuse him more than they were me.

" I don't know; but it was a dream Edward right? Only a dream?" it was only after I said it that I realized that questioned was not rhetorical. I needed his reassurance, I need him to tell me it was all going to be alright. Sometimes I wondered if he really could read my mind, for as I was thinking this his body relaxed and he pulled me closer and whispered :

"yes Bella, it was only a dream."

Never in my life have I wanted someone to be right more than I did in that moment; but for some unnerving reason; I didn't think he was.

* * *

hey hope you liked it sorry i am really slow at updating but currently doing a levels and in the middle of moving house. if anyone wanted to know the lullaby used is 'goodnight, my angel' by Billy Joel. anyway you guys know the drill i own nothing and only do this for the warm fuzzy happy feeling inside : ) please R+R luv you all peace out xx


	3. Confirmed Paranoia

It was beautiful. Even I had to admit that under the thin covering of snow that now covered the small town it took on a picturesque quality of which I had never seen the like; Forks was beginning to grow on me. There was, however, one rather horrifying element to living in Forks which until yesterday, thanks to Lucien, I was unaware of; School. For the past century I have spent my life pretending to be home-schooled and doing so very happily, I am inclined to tell you; however in a small town like Forks, a large family such as us would be too conspicuous as home schooled rich kids. So to 'blend in' Lucien has signed us all up as senior students at Forks High School; Great!

"Come on Ellie, it might not be that bad," there goes Marcus again always trying to make me feel better by getting into my head and challenging my private thoughts; his intrusions would make me angry at him if he was not so blasted adorable when feigning innocence. From the way we acted you would think he was the oldest when in fact , in our entire family he was the newest to our way of life and probably more nervous about his lack of control than I was about my first ever time in school; comforting everyone else when he was in pain himself, that was our Marcus.

"You are probably right, but I just cannot help feeling that something is not right. I am sensing disaster on the horizon."

"Oh honestly El, such a drama queen, you are being paranoid again. And just so you know I do not think your weird feelings are going to give you an escape route this time. Luc has become wise to your little games."

I had to laugh; you could always count on Devon to tell you the truth no matter how much it may hurt. He was right though so many times I had used my strange and usually reliable intuition to avert disaster; or more importantly to get out of things I found a terrifying concept, but no longer would it work. You know what they say about the boy who cried wolf?

Well now I understand how he felt.

"This is different Dev something is not right. I can feel it." As the journey to my impending doom continued I stumbled upon the realisation that the closer we got to school the deeper the feeling of foreboding set in, I put it down to nerves and did not mention it again as we pulled into the car park of Forks High.

"We are here. Too late now little sis the escape an education ship has sailed," Devon was obviously enjoying the fact that he finally had something to hold against me, of the three of us Devon and I had the most sibling-like relationship challenging each other in every sense of the word; but both knew that the other one would be there in a metaphorical heartbeat should danger ever arise. I was on the verge of yelling that I was in fact about a third of a century older than him when it happened, I caught a scent that was too familiar and my paranoia was confirmed.

"It may have sailed Dev, but this ship is on a crash course for the rocks." Both of my brothers turned to look at me with a bemused expression until they too caught that sweet scent being drafted towards us on the gentle November breeze.

We were not alone in Forks. There were others of our kind. The only question left was whether this small town was big enough for the both of us.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry it has taken so long to upload, computer died and I had to wait for a new one to be able to upload. I love technology but only when it works :) anyway sorry guys gonna try and upload the next 2 chapters really quickly in the next few days to make up for it. Enjoy xx


	4. The Reality of a Nightmare

Author's Note.

Another chapter up guys. It might be quite a wait for the next one, I have English coursework to be handed in. But after that i should be updating regularly so please keep reading and reviews please begging here I need to know if i am doing this right and the only way is from you guys so hope to hear from you. Enjoy x

* * *

Ninety percent of people's nightmares are standing in front of 1,000 people and having to speak. You would have thought it would have been a madman tying you up and taking your eyes out; or even being buried alive, but no. It is the fear of embarrassment.

Today is one of those days where I wish I was like anyone else, a statistic, part of that Ninety percent. I wish my dreams, my nightmares, where that simple; then I wouldn't fear them coming true. Embarrassment I have conquered; or at least suffered enough of to ignore. But the unknown, the possibility of those tragically beautiful scarlet eyes staring back at me across Forks high car park, _that_ I could not control.

I suppose that is the one thing that unites all of humanity; Fear. And, truth be told, it is always the same one. The unknown. Yet, it is as my mother always used to say fear is created by darkness, the unknown; if you think there is a bogeyman around; turn on the light.

So that is what I would do. I would go through the day with an internal light switch flicking it to on when the fear began to take control and letting my own beautiful nightmare fester away in the dark caverns of my subconscious. The only problem was what would happen when I had to turn off the light?

"Bella, Bella have you been listening to a word I have said." Even when reprimanding me the joy that filled Alice's voice , no matter what the situation calmed me immediately; either that or Jasper was up to his tricks again. Judging by the victorious smirk on his face as he stared out of the window at a snow-covered Forks, I would assume it was him. Then it hit me, the only reason Jasper would be trying to calm me now; Alice had been asking me to go shopping. If it wasn't a nightmare that was bothering me; it was reality. I suppose sometimes you end up asking yourself , what is the difference?

"Sorry Alice what was that ?" I enquired hoping to sound as innocent as possible maybe I had enough time during her explanation to come up with an excuse.

"Well, there is a huge sale going on in Seattle this weekend and I thought seen as it will all be cheaper you may let me treat you," I was about to interrupt when "now I have seen that you will fight against me with this Bella but I am not going to take no for an answer..."

It was times like this that I actually believed that Edward had been lying to me all along and actually could read my mind as, before Alice could complete her tirade, he interrupted. "Sorry sis, but Bella and I have plans this weekend. Perhaps reschedule?"

Alice sat back in her seat dejectedly, arms crossed over her chest muttering something about conspiracy as Jasper sat next to her very obviously trying to hide his laughter. Edward reached over and took my hand as I mouthed to him a sincere thank you; he winked in response before turning his eyes back to the road as we pulled into Forks high car park.

As usual we were one of the first people there, in fact there was only one other car and it was not one I recognized. Not many people at forks high, apart from the Cullens maybe, drove a brand new Audi R8 to school. Not in Forks anyway. I mean the only way I knew it was an Audi R8 was because of the conversation that had begun as soon as the three Cullens laid eyes on it.

What intrigued me most was not the car itself, but who was in it and as we watched my curiosities were answered. Now I understand the phrase curiosity killed the cat. The person that stepped out of the car first, caused the internal light bulb in my head to shatter and all coherent thought left my mind. I had been plunged into that beautiful nightmare again but this time there seemed no way out, this time I wasn't just going to wake up. Confusion rose. Confusion turned to panic. My pulse began to increase. I could feel and hear my heart trying to beat its way through my ribcage and it was becoming difficult to breathe. But this time it wouldn't stop no mist was arriving to signal the end of my dream. What I saw before me encased my heart in such an icy grasp that it froze my entire body, it was her, she was here, in forks. That realization was all it took to pull the world from around me and suddenly everything plummeted into darkness.


End file.
